Undertale Souless Pacifist Run
by UndertaleAUs
Summary: Sans keeps having flashbacks about the no mercy run and tries to hurt Frisk (A lot). Sans X Frisk (Frans?). Also Asriel X Chara (Chariel!).
1. Chapter 1

(After one Genocide route.) "So Frisk how ya feelin? Maybe scared, dumbstruck, Genocidal, or wanting MERCY? Haha I know what you did and how you just kept resetting. Over and over and over and with no stop or break. You were so DETERMINED for what? To just kill me and then meet THAT DEMON? I know you don't own your soul that DEMON child thing does. So what's it gonna be kid, RESET or MERCY? HAHA nope I can't afford to not care anymore everyone is happy so. Birds are singing, Flowers are blooming, ON DAYS LIKE THESE, KIDS LIKE YOU SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL." (Cue the megalovania.) "huh, always wondered why people didn't use their strongest attacks first. So what ya thought i would just stand there and take it. our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting. Until sundely everything ends. Heh that's your fault isn't it. You cant understand how this feels. Knowing that one day, without any warning… it's all going to be reset. Look i gave up trying to go back a long time ago. And getting to the surface doesn't appeal anymore, either. Cause even if we do… we'll just end up back here, without any memory of it, right? To be blunt… it makes it kind of hard to give it my all. Or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy…? Hell if i know. All i know is… seeing what comes next… i can't afford not to care anymore. Ugh… that being said… you, uh, really like swinging that thing around huh? Lestin… i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier. Friendship… it's really great, right? let's stop fighting. ... you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste. ... c'mere, pal. geeettttttt dunked on! if we're really friends... you won't come back. woah, you look REALLY pissed off... heheheh... did i getcha? well, if you came back anyway... i guess that means we never really WERE friends, huh? heh. don't tell that to the other sans-es, okay? sounds strange, but before all this i was secretly hoping we could be friends. i always thought the anomaly was doing this cause they were unhappy. and when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this. and maybe all they needed was... i dunno. some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends. but that's ridiculous, right? yeah, you're the type of person who won't EVER be happy. you'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until... well. hey. take it from me, kid. someday... you gotta learn when to QUIT. and that day's TODAY. cause... y'see... all this fighting is really tiring me out. and if you keep pushing me... then i'll be forced to use my special attack. yeah, my special attack. sound familiar? well, get ready. cause after the next move, i'm going to use it. so, if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to die. well, here goes nothing... are you ready? survive THIS and i'll show you my special attack! huff... puff... all right. that's it. it's time for my special attack. are you ready? here goes nothing."yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything, either. heh heh heh... ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns... you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided... it's not gonna BE your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. Capiche? you'll get bored here. if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit. i know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? you'll never give up, even if there's, uh... absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. if i can make that clear. no matter what, you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because you think you can. and because you "can"... ... you "have to". but now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most "determined" thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and... (yawn) do literally anything else. heh, didja really think you would be able- spare me? Why not use that opportunity to kill me?" "Because I don't want to fight you sans. Just because I did ONE no mercy run doesn't mean I want to kill all of you I just feel horrible about it." "I'm sorry about telling Tori and everyone else, I thought I would have to kill you. But I won't long as that DEMON is under control." "Thanks sans."


	2. Author's note

Undertale Soulless Pacifist Author Note

I am very sorry for not updating this story. I have been coming down really sick. I am going to start a new story so take this story as a preview as to what is to come.


End file.
